Fate of the Family
by FuriousInShondaland
Summary: This picks right up after Fate of the Furious- very little spoilers. Letty and Dom are adjusting to life with Brian and Letty has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Tej, why is Letty drinking Cola. I thought those were for Hobb's Lil girl Sammy." Rom tried to whisper. It was late and they were all pretty drunk, well, all of them except Letty, Sam, and Brian. They moved their get together to the Toretto apartment. Tej simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at Ramsey.

Dom still hadn't placed Brian down. The connection and love were admirable. Letty watched from afar as Dom rocked Brian to sleep. She sipped her cola then decided to slip into their bedroom. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mia.

After 4 rings she finally picked up, "Hey Let, what's up?" she questioned.

"Not much, just living life you know. Have you talked to your brother?"

"I have and wow. Just crazy. How are you feeling."

"Honestly?" Letty asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know how to feel. I always imagined that I would be the mother to his children and here we go. He's adorable and I am sure I will learn to love him but.."

"Letty, he needs a mother. You'll be there. I think you're just jealous that Dom now loves someone as much as you." She joked.

"Mia." She stated. "I am pregnant." Mia gasped instantly.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed. "You're fucking with me."

"I really wish I was. We have to get adjusted to having Brian here and then to have him and another little one will just be crazy."

"Letty, you have done much crazier things."

"I know. I know but two babies. Really? How do you do it?"

"One day at a time Let."

"I don't know how to tell Dom."

"Just tell him."

"I w-" she started before the door was being pushed open.

"There you go. Who are you talking to?" Dom asked.

"Mia" she whispered. "Hey, Mi I will call you back later when things calm down." She said before hanging up.

"What's wrong Let?" he asked sincerely.

"Nothing." She deadpanned. "Where's Bri?"

"I put him in his crib. It's been a long day." He whined before throwing his self on the bed. "Everyone's still hanging out, I don't know how long they'll be but I am exhausted." She curled into his side and rubbed his back. She placed a gentle kiss on his back and inhaled sharply. "Let…"

"Dom…" she stammered. "I'm pregnant."

He froze. She froze. He slowly turned his head and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes." She whispered. She closed her eyes and turned away from h1im trying not to cry.

"Letty I love and this baby and Brian. We are finally getting the family we deserve. This is wonderful." He rejoiced. "We are going to have to move again. Maybe a real house. With a garage and a big backyard for the boys and maybe a dog. Let, it'll be wonderful."

"The boys?" she questioned.

"Yes, Brian and his brother. We aren't having any girls. Okay?"

"I have no control over that but whatever you say Papi." She giggled. "You are really excited."

"I am. All I want is a big beautiful family with my girl. I love you." He kissed her gently and stared at her. "When did you find out."

"Yesterday. I went to the doctor because I felt like shit after the week we had you know buildings exploding, cars flipping and getting beat up by big burly men. Turns out there's a baby inside."

"I am so sorry Let. I never wanted any of this to happen. I will make this pregnancy as easy going and perfect for you. I promise. We already have a little fighter on our hands though. Definitely a Toretto."

* * *

The two laid in silence for hours before dozing off. After an hour Brian began to cry. Letty heard him first and shot up immediately. She looked over at Dom and he was sleeping so peacefully. She roamed to the nursery past the few passed out guests in the living room. Brian was sitting up crying his eyes out. She reached in and picked up which silenced him some.

"Hey, Bri. What's wrong buddy?" She begged. "Are you hungry? Or does your diaper need changing? How about a snack?" she asked. She lifted him to smell him and knew right away he needed his diaper changed, but she had never changed a diaper before. "Please cooperate with me." It took her 20 minutes, yes 20 minutes for her to change his diaper. Once she laid him on the changing table and removed his diaper he instantly stopped crying. Once he was changed she tried to put him back in the crib but he grasped onto her shirt tightly, refusing to let go. After a few attempts, she decided to just let him sleep with her and Dom.

She trudged passed the drunks again into the bedroom and slid into bed. She laid Brian on her chest and rubbed his back soothingly. Then just like his father, he was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning Dom rolled over and immediately smiled at the scene in front of him. He reached to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of Letty cuddling Brian. The two were still out. He kissed her check then his and ventured to his living room. Ramsey was out on the couch turned away from Tej and Roman who were both on the floor. Dom went straight to the kitchen to prepare a big breakfast for his family. Not long after feeling Dom dip out of bed, Letty reached for his side. She saw that he was gone but Brian still gripped onto her shirt tightly. He began to stir as she sat up in bed and he just stared at her. She knew that he knew that she was not his mom. Once she smelled breakfast she carried him to the dining room and sat down with him in her lap.

"He's attached to you already, literally," Dom said without turning away from his eggs. "Sunnyside up? Or scrambled."

"No eggs this morning, I'm not feeling well." She replied. And no sooner than the moment she said that a wave of nausea hit. She removed Brian's hands from her top and sat him in the high chair as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the bathroom and had to throw up in the sink. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Go lie down, Bri and I will hold down the fort." She nodded her head and walked toward the bedroom. "Brian, you're going to be a big brother." He stated then kissed Brian's cheek. Little did he know Tej, Roman, and Ramsey were all awake and listening.


	2. That Makes Four

Four Weeks Later:

* * *

"I have an ultrasound appointment later this afternoon" Letty stated as Dom changed Brian for the day.

"That's exciting, maybe Mia and Brian can watch Brian and we can make a date out of it.

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

The trio had been back in LA for three weeks now. They moved back into 1327 with Mia and Brian until they find their own place. Baby Brian currently shared a room with Brian and Mia's little girl- Hannah Gisele Toretto.

"Maybe we will look at some houses too. And a new space for our new shop."

"So you're still set on opening a new shop?" Letty inquired. He had brought the idea up just a couple days ago and already had a business plan written up and a few properties to look at.

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times and something for the neighborhood you know? Maybe I can hire a few young guys to help and get them something to do to stay out of trouble."

"Like that worked for us?"

" Well we were different." he expressed. she simply nodded as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

Dom and Letty sat in the OBGYN office beyond nervous for the ultrasound.

"Dom," Letty murmured. "What if something's wrong?"

"We will do what we always do, take everything that is thrown at us. But that baby will be perfectly fine Letty. She's a fighter like her momma."

She smiled widely at him and squeezed his hand, "It's a girl now?"

"Yes, I changed my mind. I want a little Letty." he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Letty groaned at the thought of raising a little girl that would be anything like herself.

"Leticia Toretto!" The medical assistant called into the waiting room. The couple stood hand in hand and walked to the back of the office. "We will weigh you first then review your paperwork and then the technician will be in shortly after.

It was another half an hour before the ultrasound technician came into the room.

Letty laid back in the exam chair unbuttoned her jeans and rolled up her shirt as the technician squirted the cold gel onto her hardened tummy. Dom and Letty held each other's hand nervously as the technician took the wand across her stomach. After a few seconds, the room was filled with a loud swishing sound. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"That is your babies heartbeat, nice and strong." the technician voiced. She turned the screen towards the couple "and that is your baby." Letty tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't. It was all so surreal.

"Our baby," Letty whispered. She reached out and tapped the screen.

"Everything looks great. I will print out some pictures and have you two set up an appointment with your OBGYN for four weeks." the technician said as she wiped the gel off of Letty.

* * *

After the appointment, the couple went through the In and Out drive thru on their way to meet with their real estate agent. As Letty's stomach grew so did her appetite. When they arrived at the first house, just two blocks away from 1327, they were instantly in love. The bungalow style home with a large porch and huge front yard was impressive. There were four bedrooms, two and a half bedrooms, a huge dining room and a big backyard. It was everything they needed and more. Dom's favorite part, of course, was the detached garage. As Letty went to pee she could hear the real estate agent continue to flirt with Dom. She had been handsy and giggly and everything Letty hated about his fan club. When she walked back into the foyer Dom had her at arm's length and had pure anger in his eyes.

"I will contact the owners myself and buy the home and you will have nothing to do with this or us okay?" he spoke. She grabbed her briefcase and quickly walked out of the house.

"What did she do?" Letty asked viciously.

"She tried to uh, kiss me and I said no. She copped an attitude said some rude things and then I had to not threaten her but threaten her."

"Good job," she said with a smile. "So back to business, this house is a yes for me. The yard is a perfect size for the BOYS and barbecues and we'll have a guest room and of course the garage."

"You don't want to look at any other?"

"Not really. Plus it's around the corner from Mia and Brian so why even consider anything else? And I also am in desperate need of a nap so let's go, papa."

Dom closed the door behind them and they headed back to 1327.

* * *

Letty picked up Brian from the playpen on her way upstairs so that they could nap together. She was halfway up the steps when Jack called out for her from the couch.

"I come to Tia?" he asked as he maneuvered himself off the couch.

"We're going to take a nap, Jack."

"Okay, I come too," he said and climbed the steps with her. They passed Mia who was in the nursery changing Hannah. "Momma, we go take a nap," Jack informed her.

Jack laid on Dom's side and Brian rested on top of her. They were all asleep shortly after. Dom had contacted the owners of their soon to be new home with a cash offer they could not resist. They promised to be completely moved out in 7 days. As Letty and the kids napped, and Mia prepared dinner, Dom and Brian went to look for potential shops.

* * *

 **2 months later:**

Letty, Mia, and Dom sat in the waiting room of the OB waiting to be called back. The trio talked about the upcoming gender reveal party that Mia was throwing for the couple in two days. It would be a small party at their new home. Mia joined them for the appointment to get the gender information to finalize her plans. Letty had ballooned over the past few weeks, getting bigger daily.

"I read that the baby is the size of a mango this week. Now I really want mangoes." Letty whined to Dom.

"We will get you some mangoes after this." he replied instantly.

"Letty Toretto!" The nursing assistant called out. They all walked to the back as the MA weighed Letty.

They piled into the exam room as the MA took Letty's vitals.

"Hun are you nervous?" The MA asked. "Your blood pressure is pretty high."

"It hasn't been the past couple times," Letty admitted shyly.

"Okay, I will let the doctor know but I am going to have you pee in the cup and get us a urine sample first.

When Letty got back to the exam room she sat back on the exam table just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Letty, how are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm alright, I've been having really bad headaches and back pain and some morning sickness still." she admitted.

"Well, after testing your urine we found high levels of protein in it and that combined with the high blood pressure probably means you have preeclampsia. Luckily we have caught it early and can definitely control it." The room was completely silent. Nobody knew what to say. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. It, unfortunately, occurs often in pregnancy especially first-time moms. We will have you on bed rest, drinking lots of water, less salt and I will have you in here every two weeks now. Worst case scenario it does it worsens throughout your pregnancy and the placenta doesn't get enough blood so we will just perform a c section. But I won't let that happen, Letty."

"Okay." she whispered.

"Enough bad news, we're going to do a quick ultrasound and see what you're having today right." Letty nodded as she pulled up her shirt and pulled down the leggings past her bump. Dom stood next took her, held her hand and kissed the top of her head. "The baby is being very cooperative so I am not going to show you the screen but the baby is perfect. Mia, I will get you the gender information printed out for you and then you will all be good to go," she said.

"Letty, everything will be okay. You'll be bored for the next 21 weeks but I will make this my mission for you and our baby to be okay. I promise you." she stated. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too."

"Letty," Mia whispered, "it will be okay. Dr. Carr is amazing and she really will take care of you. Let's get you home and in bed. I'll make you something yummy and Italian." Letty nodded and got off the table. Dom held her hand as they walked to the car. He even let Mia drive them home.

Dom made her go right to the bedroom to lay down. He sat with her and rubbed her feet.

"Brian and I are going to the shop tonight, do you think you'll be okay with baby Brian?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Letty, talk to me."

"I feel like I did something wrong. What did I do to our baby?"

"Letty, Dr. Carr told you that this sometimes just happens. It will be okay. Do not blame yourself. When I get back I will run you a hot bubble bath, give you a massage, and we are going to pray. I love you."

"I love you too Dom. I do."

"I know, get some rest Letty."

* * *

 **Okay so I know that it was a lot but I was really inspired. So Please review. Thanks**


	3. It's a

25 WEEKS:

"Letty we cannot keep cancelling this party. Don't you want to know what you're having?" Mia asked. It had been 6 weeks since Mia found out the gender of Letty and Dom's baby. The party was supposed to be 5 weeks ago and again 2 weeks ago but Letty was in no mood.

"The doctor said I need rest so I am resting." Letty snapped.

"We could make it one hour" Mia negotiated. "Just enough for the reveal, some food and collecting presents. You won't even have to open them if you don't want to."

"Fine." Letty deadpanned. "But I am not wearing a dress.

"Nope, black leggings and a cool tie-dye shirt."

"Fine. Tomorrow at noon. See you then, please go."

Dom and Letty were completely moved into their new home and slowly began decorating the nursery. Brian was hitting all his milestones and was impossible to keep up with. Dom and Brian were of setting up their new garage. Letty was still on bedrest. Everyday she began swelling up more and more. And the more she swelled up, the more cranky she became.

Dom walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "We have a check up today, how do you feel?"

"Dom, I don't want to go. I don't want to hear how I am doing a horrible job taking care of our baby."

"Letty, you're doing amazing. You listen to everything the doctor says and you're resting and that's good. You are doing good baby. I am proud of you." She just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on Letty. Let's go."

As soon as Letty said on the exam table she began to tear up. It was the same thing that happened every time she got to the doctor. Dom stood next to hear, wiped her tears and held her hand.

A tall leggy redhead walked into the room, "Hi my name is Addison Montgomery. I am a maternal fetal medicine specialist and I will be taking care of you for the rest of your pregnancy. I know that switching in the middle of the pregnancy is not ideal but it is for the best. Your protein levels have dropped significantly but I am concerned about the constipation and swelling."

"How can you help?"

"I will start you on some new medicine, just an anti-inflammatory and I will send you home with a list of anti-inflammatory foods to add to your diet. Like tomatoes, kale and strawberries. Lots of yummy foods. We will do a quick ultrasound and I will get you going."

"Please do not reveal the gender our party is tomorrow." Dom interrupted.

"No problem." She quickly performed the ultrasound then sent them on their way.

Next day at noon:

Letty squeezed into the tie dye shirt and leggings. She put on her favorite comfy flip flops and waddled down the stairs. Her closest friends and family were all in the back yard waiting for her. She sat the head of the table. The yard was decorated in blue and pink. There was a checkered racing banner that said 'Racecar or Ruffles'

All the guests were in pink and/or blue. Dom and Brian were wearing the tie dye just like Letty.

"Okay everyone. We are making this short and sweet so mama can get some rest but we are all glad that you guys could make it. Thank you so much. The reveal will be at the garage in twenty minutes so eat, mingle and enjoy this beautiful afternoon." Mia announced.

Baby Brian sat on Letty's lap while Dom made them a plate of food. Mia had the best Mexican restaurant in town cater the party. As Letty worked on her third taco, Dom picked up Brian to "get cleaned up". A few moments later Mia grabbed Letty and brought her to the garage. Dom stood next to her and held her hand.

"Are you excited?" he asked her.

"I really am. This is the happiest I have been in weeks." Letty replied with a smile. "Where's Brian?" she asked searching the yard.

"You'll see." He whispered as Mia stood in front of the garage with Brian.

"Okay everybody my husband and I, also the future godparents, thought long and hard about this. And we are excited to be a part of this day. Since we all missed the wedding. Well, without further or do…. congratulations Dom and Letty. Brian and Mia opened the doors and hundreds of pink balloons poured out of the garage while Jack drove baby Brian in a black batter powered Dodge Charger that was pulling a pink one. Letty jumped into Dom's arms and they both began crying. Dom pulled Baby Brian out of the charger and kissed his cheek.

"You are going to have a little sister Bri!" Dom exclaimed. Mia ran towards Letty and hugged her tight.

"Letty I am so fucking happy for you! You are going to be such a great mom, we just have to get you through the next 14 weeks. We can do it, you can do it."

"Thank you for putting up with me Mia. It's been so difficult but you are honestly a godsend. You are the best sister and you're going to be one hell of a godmother and my little girl will be beyond spoiled. I cannot believe how excited I am honestly."

"The hormones will do that to you." Mia explained. "Do you want to open presents or do you want to go rests?"

"I feel up to opening gifts, it'll be fun."For the next hour and a half, Letty and Dom opened all the gifts from their friends and family there were TONS of gender neutral clothes and toys. Some gender specific things from Mia and Brian. Some friends pitched in to purchase strollers and car seats even a rocking chair. For their daughter, Dom and Letty decided to decorate the nursery in coral and navy.

* * *

32 WEEKS:

It was Friday at 3:20 am when the sharpest pain in the world woke Letty from her sleep with a loud screech. Dom jumped up quickly and looked at his wife. She was holding onto her belly, tears streaming down her face, moaning.

"Dom, something is wrong!" she shouted. "Call Addison." Dom hurried up and dialed the doctor and explained to her what happened. She told him to bring Letty in immediately. Dom helped Letty down the steps and to the car then went back to get Brian who was still asleep. He quickly and safely drove to hospital. The entire drive Letty moaned and groaned and cried, trying to fight the pain.

As soon as Dom pulled into the Emergency Room parking he got a wheel chair and a nurse for Letty. He helped her into it and parked the car as the nurse brought her to the Labor and Delivery floor. As soon as Dom parked he ran all the way to elevators with Brian and hurried to Labor and Delivery. He was brought to Letty's room where she was already changed into a gown and the nurses began giving her an IV.

"Dr. Montgomery what's going on with my wife?" Dom asked.

"She is in labor. This is completely normal in cases of preeclampsia. You are okay. The baby is doing well also. Her heartbeat is strong. Her lungs may be a little undeveloped but we will get some medicine to help develop them and then after delivery we will bring her to the NICU to take care of her." My goal is to have you do these naturally. You are already 7cm dilated."

"How long has she been in labor then?" Dom asked.

"It's hard to say but she obviously has a high pain tolerance to sleep through 7cm worth or contractions."

"I do." Letty whispered.

"Alright Torettos, I will be back in about an hour. Try to get some rest. You will have a beautiful baby girl in a few hours. Is someone coming for Brian or…?"

"My sister should be here soon." Dom replied.

"Alright. See you guys soon." Addison left the room and closed the door behind her. Dom stared at Letty and slowly smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Leticia Toretto, I love you. You scared me tonight."

"I love you too. I cannot believe we're going to have a little girl soon. I am scared."

"I know babe, I am too but we have each other. We can do this." He held her hand just a new contraction hit. She squeezed his hand tight to fight through the pain.

Shortly after, Mia stopped by the check on Letty and get Brian. She wished them luck.

A moment later, Dr. Montgomery came in gowned up. "Alright Letty. It is time." Dom get behind Letty and hold her left leg and the nurse will get her right. After an hour of yelling screaming and pushing Dom and Letty were blessed with their baby girl. All 4 pounds and 3 ounces, 15.2 inches of their baby girl was fighting. She was screaming, wait a string set of lungs, and throwing her limbs around like crazy.

"Though she may be little, she is fierce." Letty whispered as soon as Dr. Montgomery placed her into her arms. "We need that painted in her nursery. Dom was silent. He held onto his girls and tried not to cry.

"Okay mom and dad do we have a name yet?" Dr Montgomery asked.

"Carmen Amena Toretto." Dom stated proudly. Amaya was his mother's name and Ximena was Letty's mothers name so he combined the two for his daughter's middle name. His little Carmen, which means Garden.

"That is beautiful. Unfortunately, we must take her to the NICU. Get some rest, we will let you visit her in a few hours. Letty reluctantly handed her daughter over the doctor. The nurse helped her shower and changed the bed linens for her while Dom slept on the pull-out couch. Soon Letty was wrapped in warm blankets and dreaming of her future with her family.


	4. NICU Baby

Carmen Amena Toretto spent four weeks in the NICU. Her parents were there every single day. The only visitors they had allowed were Mia and Brian O'Conner. Dom and Brian spent most mornings at the new shop getting things ready for their grand opening. Mia was on top of all the accounting aspects for the being. Eventually Letty would take over and do the books and some paint jobs. Dom and Brian had everything planned out to the T.

It was the week of Thanksgiving and all Letty and Dom wanted was to bring home their little girl. She had finally begun to feed from her mother and started gaining the necessary weight but some nights she had breathing spells. Last night was first time in a while that Carmen had not had a breathing spell. The doctors told the couple if Carmen went three nights in a row without breathing spells she could go home.

 **TUESDAY:**

Dom and Letty walked into the NICU, coffee cups in hand. Carmen was wide awake playing with the wires of her apnea monitor. The staff had finally transferred her into an open crib from an incubator. Letty passed her cup to Dom and walked faster to her daughter.

"Hi Carmen. Hey baby." Letty exclaimed. Carmen reached for her mother and started crying. "I'm right here sweetie. Why don't you have a gown on sweetie? Dom will you find a nurse and get one." Letty picked up Carmen and held her close as she walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She grabbed the homemade boppy Mia made for her (that was a pale pink with tires on it) and placed Carmen on it so she could do her morning feed. As soon as she started Dom returned with the nurse and supplies for them to bathe Carmen.

"HI Mrs. Toretto."

"Megan, please call me Letty. How did our girl do last night?"

"She did well. No breathing spells at all. She drank her whole bottle at 1am and didn't throw any up. You just missed the doctor. They are very hopeful that she can go home Thursday." Letty and Dom both let out a sigh of relieve at the same time.

"That's perfect her brother is dying to meet her. Well him and the rest of the family." Dom said.

"I'm going to stay tonight," Letty stated. "I want to stay with her."

"That's fine Letty. We'll get you a pull out bed and some bedding." Megan replied.

"Well ladies, I have to go but I will be back tonight, I'll bring you some stuff. Can I bring our son by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's pretty healthy and as long as he's up to date with his vaccines we will take his temperature and if he's good you can all stay for a little while."

"Thank you Megan." Letty said. "Hear that sweetie, you get to meet your brother tonight." Dom gave both his girls a kiss goodbye and headed out. Letty sat in the rocking chair burping Carmen and cuddling her. After a while the two fell asleep.

Hours later, Letty woke up to Carmen's whining in the distant. She looked over and there she was in the crib while Megan changed her. "Megan, I would've gotten it. I'm going to have to in a few days."

"Exactly so relax and get some rest. Looks like you needed it. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not really, we have a two year old at home and I have extreme separation anxiety from not having my baby."

"Well she is strong and a survivor and will be home soon." Megan reassured her. She picked Carmen up and passed her to Letty. "Why don't you take her for a walk."

"What about germs?" Letty asked.

"She will be okay. Maybe just a lap around the floor and if you feel comfortable with it take the B doors to the garden. I can get you a carrier, the ones that strap around the back and hold baby to your front. We have all kinds of stuff on this floor. I can probably find a coat and hat too. Just give me a moment."

As promised, Megan returned about twenty minutes later. She helped zip Carmen into a jacket and strap the carrier on Letty. "Okay Letty, try not to keep her outside too long. Just a short stroll. Most importantly, have fun."

Letty smiled at Megan and began her walk. She walked around the NICU and saw some familiar parents then she stood outside of the B doors. She took a deep breathe and walked outside the doors. The garden was beautiful, and she instantly thought that she had to bring Brian out tomorrow. She sat on a bench whispering sweet nothings to her daughter. After about ten minutes, she decided to go back inside. She went back to the room and unstrapped Carmen and took off her coat. She began to run a bath for Carmen who was extremely cranky. She quickly washed her up then fed her before dressing her. Just as the pair got comfortable on the rocking chair there was a knock on the door. Letty covered herself and her daughter.

"Come in." she yelled. The door opened and a pair of small feet pattered in.

"Mama!" he yelled. Dom was right behind him with many bags.

"Hi Brian, how are you?"

"I good. I hungry."

"Well what did daddy bring for dinner?" Letty asked as she looked up at her husband.

"I have Chinese food." He stated. "I also brought you some clothes, your charger and your ipad. Then the diaper bag, just in case ya know."

"Thanks," she whispered. "Do you want to burp and dress her? We went for a walk to day, even outside to the garden."

"What an eventful day!" Dom exclaimed as he picked up his daughter. "She's going to sleep so well tonight."

Letty sat in the recliner with Brian on her lap. She fed herself and him and watched Dom and Carmen bond.

"How is the shop going?" Letty asked as she cleaned up.

"It's so good. Bigger than before and we're already getting calls from potential customers. And on top of it, I was able to add a little play room. Just in case. We will need to find a babysitter"

"If I take care of the books for a while we won't, I can do it from home."

"True. We will work something out. How are you feeling?"

"My stitches are beginning to dissolve, it's super uncomfortable. I want to get a jogging stroller so I can go on walks and eventually runs with Carmen and Brian and lose the baby weight."

"Pick one, we'll get it. Anything you want." He reassured. "Go take a shower, I'll hold down the fort."

Letty showered in the hospital bathroom and relaxed as much as possible. She got dressed and returned to the room. Carmen was in her crib hooked back to the apnea monitor all tucked in. Dom was making the pullout couch up for her while Brian played on the ipad.

"We have to get going so he can get to bed on time. If you want, I'll bring him with me in the afternoon."

"Sounds good. I'll text you in the morning and let you know how the night goes." Dom gave her a kiss goodnight and Brian did the same. The duo left together, and Letty felt a little sad. She opened up Netflix and continued watching Sons of Anarchy.

 **WEDNESDAY:**

Letty woke up every time Carmen cried that night and she couldn't have been happier to do so. When morning came, Letty woke up for the doctor and nurses to tell her Carmen was doing great then went back to sleep. She woke up completely at 10am and instantly went into mommy mode. She picked up Carmen, changed and fed her. She ate the breakfast bars that Dom had packed her. That afternoon, Dom came with Brian and more food. He took over Carmen duty so Letty could eat her chipotle burrito bowl and Brian had a mini quesadilla.

"How is this our child?" Dom asked. "She's quiet and so sweet. Are we sure she isn't Mia's?" he joked.

"She must get it from your mom. Speaking of which, I thought about trying to find my mom. I figured Brian could help or something." She whispered.

Dom walked over and crouched down in front of her so he could look her in the eyes, "Letty, if that is what you want we can do that. Okay? She couldn't have gone to far. I bet she hasn't."

"Dom, she abandoned me. I was only 15." She began to cry. Dom put Carmen in her crib then lifted Letty out of the recliner. He placed her on the couch, sat next to her and held her while she cried. After a while, Brian walked over to his parents and climbed into Letty's lap. He wiped her tears and slobbered a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks baby." She whispered. Both Dom and Brian replied you're welcome.

After a quick nap, Dom suggested the four of them go for a walk so he could experience the garden. Megan's not so awesome replacement Jessica was not nearly as helpful with helping the family out. Dom strapped the carrier on himself and Letty placed Carmen in it. They walked out to the garden and Brian instantly took off and played.

"Maybe we should plant a garden in the front, like mom" Dom said. Letty just nodded her head and watched Brian. After twenty minutes they went back inside and watched movies. Carmen began to get fussy as it got later. Dom ordered a pizza for Letty while she fed Carmen. When it got to the hospital Dom brought it up to the room and then left with Brian. Letty tucked Carmen in while she ate and watched movies.

"One more night." She reminded herself. The nurse came in and hooked the apnea monitor to Carmen.

"I'm going to wake you at 6am so you can be packed and ready to enjoy Thanksgiving tomorrow. We want you discharged by 8am."

 **Thursday:**

Just as the nurse said, she woke Letty up at 6am. Letty has never been a morning person but today was the day. She got to take her baby home. She packed up her things and then gathered Carmen's things. She fed her, changed her into a cute teal sweat suit and they waited for Dom. As she sat in the recliner holding a sleepy Carmen, she decided to Google Ximena Ortiz. Just as the results popped up, Dom walked into the room.

"It's the best day ever!" He shouted. Letty quickly shushed him. "I have the car seat and diaper bag, let's pack it up." She handed Carmen off to Dom so he could put her in the car seat while she put blankets and clothes in the diaper bag. "You're going to meet our crazy family today."

As the trio left, the staff and some parents began to clap for them. Letty had never been so happy in her life. They got to the house where Luke, Sam and Brian were awaiting the arrival of Carmen. When the door opened Brian ran towards them as quickly as his little feet could take him. Letty lifted him up to the sky and planted a kiss on him.

"we're home baby!" she exclaimed. "Hey guys. Thanks for watching Brian."

"Anytime Letty, anytime. Sam would love to babysit right?" he asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Where is Carmen?" Sam inquired quietly.

"She's still in the car. Could you actually help him get the rest of the stuff Luke."

"Of course" he replied then hurried outside.

Letty went to the kitchen to get some orange juice while the guys brought Carmen and the bags in. They brought everything upstairs and Letty eventually followed. She walked into the nursery and say that Dom painted the wall for her. "Though she may be little, she is Fierce" was painted in cursive on the wall above Carmen's crib. Sam was sitting in the glider holding Carmen, talking to her. Dom was showing Luke something and Letty decided to be nosey.

"What's that" she asked.

"It's an apnea monitor but none of those wires and shit. It's a button we put on her clothes at night and we sync it to the app.

"That's it!?" she exclaimed.

"Yup, it cost a pretty penny but she is worth it. Go get ready Mia's called me several times."

"Okay. I'm going."

 **Dinner:**

It took a while for them to get ready and into the car but they did. They arrived around 5 even though dinner was supposed to be at 4. When they pulled into the driveway, Mia ran towards the car.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! And oh look at Carmen. I am so happy she got out of that hell hole"

"It wasn't a hell hole. They got her healthy and all better. Look at her. The car calms her. Definitely our kid." Letty said as she got Brian from the car. Dom was working on pulling out Carmen and her car seat.

"Everyone is in the back and we just finished up the food so you have good timing." They all followed Mia and were so happy to see their family. Everyone gathered around to see the mysterious Carmen. Dinner was served buffet style. Everyone sat at the table saying what they were thankful for then Dom said grace.

"Mi familia. These past few years have been a whirlwind adventure. Thank you all for being there through thick and then. I love you all and I am glad to be sitting here with all of you. Growing up I as taught to invent in people and you all, my family, are the best investment I could ever make. I am proud of my sister and her husband for their success and their beautiful children Gabby and Jack. For Tej and Ramsey on their engagement, congratulations, Rome, well you will find someone someday but congrats on buying out Lamborghini , Luke and Sam congrats on the move and Sam congrats for making the debate team keep up the good work and Luke congratulations on the success of your security/ private investigator company. My wife, my strong beautiful wife. Thank you is all I can say. Ride or die. You have always been there. And thank you for caring for Brian and bring our beautiful Carmen into the world. Lastly, lets have a moment of silence for those who watch over us: To our dear Amaya Toretto, Anthony Toretto, Giselle Harobo, Han Lue, Vince Mazur, Jess Linberg, Kristen Hobbs and Elena Neves. May your souls rest in peace." After a moment of silence he knocked on the table. "Let's eat."


	5. I found this from months ago lol sorry

**2 WEEKS AFTER THANKSGIVING:**

The four Torettos and four O'Conners were currently posing in a Christmas tree lot with a photographer capturing the craziness and love. They were doing a photoshoot for family Christmas cards- Mia's idea. Mia and Letty wore dark jeans, black combat boots, black tees with red and black plaid scarfs and. Dom, Brian, baby Brian and Jack wore jeans, black and red flannels, and black timberlands. Gabby and Carmen were both wearing red and plaid tops with black tutus and black booties. The photographer did individual, family, couple and kid shots. As much as everyone was dreading it they did have fun and in two weeks time their family Christmas cards would be shipped out and the couples would have family pictures to decorate their homes.

While Mia and Dom were taking sibling pictures Letty pulled Brian to the side to b

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

Fast and Furious Auto was set to open in less than 24 hours. Mia and Letty tag teamed the financials and advertising while Dom and Brian were out in the community finding potential employees and customers. They teamed up with a few car dealerships and even some people that were interested in restoring some classics. The community was excited for opening day. The garage had a service area large enough for four cars to fit, another area for painting, a small area for two car oil changes, and the entire garage was surrounded with tool boxes and cabinets. The office space was pretty spacious there were two offices, a break room/waiting area for customers and employees. Dom was currently giving a tour to a few teenagers from the local high school's auto shop class explaining where everything was and what they would do as employees.

Letty and Mia were in the break room- Gabby and Carmen in the playpen and Jack and Brian coloring at the table as they worked on the budget for the next month. Dom and Brian had finished up their tour and joined their families.

"Everything is set for opening day." Mia stated proudly.

"I really want to thank you guys for putting everything together in such a short amount of time. This is going to be great. And Letty I promise once we find some more people to help with office work we will put you on the floor, I promise." Dom said. "Now, let's go home."

The next morning, everyone woke up at 5am to prepare. Mia was on breakfast and caffeine duty. Letty went over the schedule for the day and gathered boxes of merchandise of tee-shirts, bottle openers, and sunglasses. Brian and Dom were on daddy duty, they packed diaper bags and extra clothes and toys.

They arrived at 7am to set up and prepare. At 9am the garage doors opened. The local news station was outside waiting to interview Dom and Brian. Letty was outside at the merchandise table, all the money would be donated to the local high school's auto shop program. Mia was inside on double duty- reception and watching the kids. They were a bit busier than expected which was a good thing.

By the end of day, everyone was beyond exhausted. They had five cars left to work on the next day but it was definitely a success. There friends and family and whole community came out to celebrate with them.

Once Dom and Letty got the babies to sleep they went straight to bed. Letty curled into his side and relaxed instantly.

"Dom, we are going to need a babysitter. Atleast for a little bit." Letty whispered.

"I know. I don't want to but I guess we should. They cannot be at the shop late every night especially Carmen."

"We'll start looking this week."

 **ONE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

Things at the shop had finally began to get steady. Not too busy and definitely not slow. They were already beginning to make a profit. The family decided to hire a nanny until they could get some extra office people. Michelle was a recent high school graduate, not sure what to do in life yet. She grew up in their neighborhood and Mia used to babysit her.

Today they were closing up the shop early to go Christmas shopping. Dom and Mia were set on starting new traditions for their families. Traditions that included spending Christmas Eve together with matching pajamas and hot chocolate and absolutely spoiling their children.

Neither Dom nor Letty knew what to buy for their children let alone each other. Once inside Babies R Us they traveled the aisles together picking out toys, clothes, stuffed animals, books and furniture for the kids. After their massive splurge they went straight home.

Sorry, I started writing a new chapter and found this. Sorry it's kind of crappy but there's a better chapter to come.


	6. Mi Familia

Life is falling apart. I literally just dropped out of college.

Here ya go.

EASTER/APRILFOOLS

March 31st:

"How is it that April fool's day and Easter fall on the same day?" Dom questioned as he and Letty were at the toy store gathering items for the egg hunt and for the Easter baskets. "I'm having an internal debate Let, I don't know what to do."

Letty stopped pushing the cart and turned to her husband, "What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow is April 1st, April fool's day but it is also Easter Sunday. My parents would be rolling in their grave if I pull pranks, but I have to continue my reign as April Fool's king. I'm conflicted."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She replied, very annoyed. The shop had been busier than expected and Letty was not taking on the role of a stay at home mom very well. Brian had become much needier and Carmen had just gotten a cold. Dom was barely home and now he had volunteered to host Easter festivities at their house. Luckily he decided to hire a caterer to make most of the food.

On top of the madness going on at home and the shop, Letty had finally reached out to her mother and planned on meeting her Monday. Letty mentioned it to Dom in passing but he had been preoccupied with the shop and kids that he probably forgot.

The duo continued their shopping for groceries in silence.

When they got home they quickly unloaded the groceries from the car. Their favorite babysitter Sam, was on the couch with Brian while Carmen was asleep in the bassinet.

"How were they Sam?" Letty asked as she picked up Brian.

"They were perfect as usual. Carmen slept most of the time." She stood and stretched as she got ready to go. "I'll see you tomorrow at church."

Dom went out to the back yard to start setting up for tomorrow while Letty sat on the couch and watched tv with the kids.

EASTER SUNDAY:

Letty woke up at 7am on the dot. She looked over at the baby monitor and saw that Carmen was still asleep. She had woken up every hour since 1am and Dom slept through it all. Letty peeked in on a sleeping Brian as she made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before church. She made something simple- Blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon. As she finished preparing breakfast, Dom and the kids entered the kitchen.

"Happy Easter!" Brian exclaimed.

"Happy Easter." Letty replied. "You guys go ahead and eat, I'll feed the little miss and get myself ready." Letty took Carmen from Dom's arms and brought her to the nursery to breast feed her. She cherished this mother daughter time no matter how many times she woke up in the night to feed her. "I love you Carmen." She said as she burped her.

If anyone asked she would deny it but Mia was starting to rub off on her. When she went shopping for Easter outfits she wanted them to all match.

They were picture perfect once they arrived at church. The very church where Dom and his friends grew up. Dom wore khakis and a teal short sleeve button up. Letty wore her favorite white jeans a teal flowy blouse and teal flats. Brian wore the exact same outfit as his father. Carmen had a teal dress with white flowers and a matching headband. They met up with Mia and Brian and the kids, they were also all matching in yellow.

"Happy Easter!" Brian shouted as he ran to his cousin Jack.

They sat in the back during service incase one of the children decided to throw a fit but they were all quite and calm. Father Hernandez presented a beautiful service which promoted Letty to think about baptizing the children.

Once service was over they all headed back to Dom and Letty's. The backyard was a spring time extravaganza. There were beautiful flowers around the yard, even an Easter bunny made of flowers. The picnic tables were decorated with flowers and plastic eggs filled with treats. There was an 8 foot long buffet table filled with their favorite foods and many desserts.

"You have really outdone yourself Dom." Mia whispered. "This is beautiful."

"We have a photographer so everyone, gather around and let's get some pictures and then as my lovely wife would say, let's eat some grub."

Many laughs were shared as they devoured their Easter meal. Brian lead the family in a wonderful toast. The kids filled the yard with laughter while the adults exchanged stories and memories.

After some time Letty and Mia went inside the house to talk and feed their girls.

"So, how are you doing Let?" Mia whispered as she rocked Hannah in her arms.

"I'm okay. Still adjusting to things I guess." She adjusted Carmen in her arms to continue to breast feed her. "I'm meeting my mom for lunch tomorrow." She stated.

"Seriously?" Mia asked louder than intended.

"Yes, Brian gave me her information and I kept it for quite some time and decided it's time. So me and the kids are going to meet up with her at El Vaq. She's coming from Santa Monica so it'll give me some time to get myself together. And she should meet her grandkids."

"What about her son in law?"

"He's going to be busy with the shop, it's fine."

"Do you want me to come?" Mia questioned.

"No, it'll be fine."

Mia and Letty rejoined their family just as the egg hunt began. Many kids from the neighborhood had joined in on the monetary and candy filled eggs.

It was starting to get late as the party died down. The caterers packed up the left overs and put them in the fridge. The florist wheeled away the flower bunny. Brian, Tej, Rome and Dom began cleaning up the yard.

Letty began dozing off in the chaise lounge with Carmen on her chest just as Jack ran up to her. "Aunt Let I stay here with you and Brian?" he asked.

"Not tonight Jack." He poked out his lip and turned around to his mother.

"Letty, I can take Brian for the night if you want me to." Mia offered.

"If you want to, that's fine. I'm meeting my mother at 1pm so just drop him off on your way to the shop." Letty help on to Carmen as she stood up and walked into the house. "We're going to get ready for bed, goodnight." She quickly walked up the steps to the nursery. She fed Carmen once more then changed her and laid her in the crib. She clipped on the apnea button and turned on some white noise. She clicked the baby monitor on and made her way back to her room.

When she passed Brian's room, she noticed Mia and the boys were in there packing a bag before they left. She closed her bedroom door and went straight to the bathroom to run a warm bath. She turned on some music and slowly dipped herself into the large jacuzzi tub. She slowly began to relax as she heard her husband bid their friends and family farewell. It was barely five minutes when the bathroom door slowly opened and her husband began to undress and slid into the tub right behind her. He slowly massaged her shoulders and placed a quick peck on her neck.

"I have a headache Dom." She deadpanned and turned to face him.

"Letty, I just wanted to say hey. You took off so quickly that you didn't get to say bye. Are you alright?"

She glared at him debating on how to answer him. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Well how about I stay home tomorrow and you can go treat yourself. Maybe go get a massage or go for a drive in the desert." She continued to glare at him. "Maybe you need a mommy vacation. Like 48 hours to yourself to do what ever you want. No questions asked." She still glared.

"How am I supposed to go a 'mommy vacation' when I breastfeed your daughter and change your son at all hours of the night." Do you even remember what tomorrow is?" she hissed.

"Letty, I-"

"Of you don't. I am having lunch with my mother tomorrow." His face dropped instantly.

"I'm so sorry Letty. I really am." He mumbled. He reached for her hands. "What time is it?"

"One" she whispered.

"Oh, I have a meeting at the high school at 12:30 about this externship with the shop." He mumbled. She simply nodded her head and got out of the tub. "Letty, I'll meet up with you right after and we can talk about it." He belted as she walked out of the bathroom completely naked. By the time Dom left the bathroom, she was in bed facing away from him. As he got comfortable under the covers, he placed an arm around her waist and she quickly removed it.

After the first time Carmen woke up, Letty decided to bring the bassinet into the guest room and sleep in there with Carmen.

MONDAY APRIL 2nd

Letty woke up to the smell of coffee. Carmen had kept her most of the night per usual. She sat up and found a note on the bed.

 _Good morning Love,_

 _Have an amazing day. Mia is going to keep Brian. Breakfast is in the microwave. See you later this afternoon._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your husband._

She smiled. Even though she was beyond annoyed, she had to admit that it was sweet.

She let Carmen sleep some more as she got herself dressed and ready for the day. She had signed up for a mommy and me class that Mia had suggested. She slipped into leggings and an old Race Wars tee shirt, she peeked at the breakfast Dom made- her favorite type of omelet. Just as she finished eating Carmen woke up. She got her ready for the day and the two headed out to the class.

Letty met many different moms in the class but one stuck out the most only because she kept staring at Letty, or atleast her tee shirt. As Letty packed up Carmen's diaper bag the older woman approached her.

"You're Letty right? Letty Ortiz?"

"Yes, Mandy right? Do I know you?" she asked as politely as she could.

"We met a few times but you probably don't remember me. Mandy is a nickname, my name is Amanda Samuels. I was good friends with Leon. Way back in the day. He had taken me to Race Wars a couple of times."

"Wow, no I remember. How are you?"

"I'm good, really good. Mother of 4 if you could believe it."

"Um, not at all. Good for you."

"Thanks, I heard Dom opened a new shop. That's really great. The neighborhood has missed you guys."

"We're glad to be back. I actually have to get going but I'll see you Wednesday. We can catch up after."

"Sure. See you Letty. See you Carmen."

Letty smiled a real smile as she walked out to her car. She buckled in a very sleepy Carmen and headed to El Vaq. Once she pulled into the parking lot she decided to change from her tee shirt to a flannel. She took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant. The host sat her at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Carmen, who was still fast asleep in her carseat was placed in a sling as she waited for her mother. Every time the door opened and the bell chimed Letty looked up, even though she was 30 minutes early. She nervously snacked on the chips and queso when the door chimed again. She smile widely as her husband and son walked towards her. She stood up and gave him a peck on the lips and a hug as Brian squeezed her legs.

"I figured you would get here early." He grinned. He peaked at his sleeping daughter as he placed Brian in a high chair.

"How are you here right now?" she whispered.

"I had to rearrange some things but I know what my priorities are. My family. So here I am." She leaned over and pecked her check.

The door chimed again and Letty felt a chill go down her spine. She looked up and there was her twin, well twinS. Walking towards them was an older replica of Letty and her mini-me.

"Hi mom."

"Leticia my dear." Ximena whispered. Her accent as thick as she remembered. "Meet your little sister, Maria. Maria, meet Leticia."

"Hi." Maria whispered.


	7. Maria Maria

I'm back bitches! Thanks for the encouragement. I did some research and it looks like Dottyshipper17 writes bad reviews for many stories. But you have some real balls to do it under your name and not Guest. Either way it doesn't matter. This is what I like to do, if you don't like it fuck off.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Mention of child abuse.

I need plot ideas or prompts for chapters. Send them my way, tell me what you'd like to see happen. For this chapter I used a Fanfiction Prompt Generator.

Thanks,

Here's the next chapter.

It doesn't rain often in California, but as the saying goes "When it rains it pours." Ever since Letty was a Letty girl she had loved the rain. It was like a cleansing. This day in May was no different. She quickly realized that Carmen also loved the rain. She watched the storm grow while in her play pen as the duo sat in the glass enclosed sunroom. The soothing sound eventually lulled the baby to sleep. Brian was the exact opposite. He hated storms. He cried himself for to sleep especially once the thunder and lightening hit. _Maybe he got that from his mother._ She thought.

She rolled the playpen back into the living room and gently placed Carmen in the bassinet. Letty began to prepare dinner for the evening. Nice and simple- cilantro and lime chicken, Spanish rice and a homemade mango salsa. Letty turned on her Latin Vibes playlist on Spotify as she prepared her salsa and marinated the chicken. She was so focused she didn't her the incessant knocking and ringing of the doorbell. She wiped her hands as she walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, she gasped. It was her sister, Maria.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Leticia my dear." Ximena whispered. Her accent as thick as she remembered. "Meet your little sister, Maria. Maria, meet Leticia."_

 _"Hi." Maria whispered._

" _Hi." Letty whispered. She was in such shock. "Um, sorry this is my husband-"_

" _Dominic Toretto. Leticia, how did you manage to get this one to settle down? I remember you chasing after for all those years."_

" _Yeah, um these are our kids. Carmen and Brian. Brian, this is my mom. Can you say hi?"_

 _He looked up from his coloring page and waved. They all sat down and put in their orders and caught up on the past 16 years. When Maria excused herself to go to the bathroom Carmen decided to ask the hard questions._

" _I've seen the news and I know about the mess you guys have been in and honestly Leticia I am shocked."_

" _Ximena, we have put all of that in the past. We are focused on our family and kids and our shop. Nothing else." Dom replied._

" _Leticia dear, I expected better from you. You were a star student, so smart. What happened?"_

" _You left!" she exclaimed. "I was 16 and you left me. I'm lucky Anthony took me in or else I would have ended up in foster care or on the streets, homeless. You weren't there and after a while Anthony wasn't there either. And then Dom wasn't there. One may say I have abandonment issues." Dom reached over and gave her knee a small squeeze._

" _Letty you were practically grown. I needed to help myself. I couldn't take care of the both of us."_

" _Okay, well I am not having this conversation. This was in the past I would rather not bring up one of the most devastating times of my life." She finished just as Maria sat down._

" _So Maria, you know so much about me, tell me about yourself."_

" _Um, I'm 14. A freshman at a preparatory school in San Diego. I am really into fashion and design, mom says its not realistic but I want to be a designer one day."_

 _Letty giggled to herself. Even though they looked identical, Maria was her opposite. "Honey, only you can make your dreams come true." Maria smiled at her older sister and nodded her head in agreement._

" _Letty, can I have your number? I want to be able to get to know you more."_

" _Of course sweaty." They all continued the conversations and enjoyed their delicious food. Dom, of course, took care of the bill. Once Carmen woke from her nap they decided to part their separate ways._

 **End of flashback.**

"Maria, what are you doing here? Come inside, you're soaked."

"Letty, I didn't know where else to go. Mom and I got into a fight about me doing a summer internship in New York. It wasn't anything serious, or so I thought. She just got so angry. S-she pushed me into a wall and I yelled at her but only because I was hurt then she tried to choke me so I ran. And I took a cab here. He's still outside I think."

"Maria, stay right here I'm going to pay him. I'll be right back." Letty grabbed her purse and an umbrella and ran out to the cab to pay the driver and thanked him for bringing her sister here safely. When she got back into the house, Maria was standing in the same place dripping and shaking from the cold. "Maria, let's go upstairs. We'll get you changed into something dry. Dinner will be ready soon." They went upstairs to the master suite, Letty pulled out a pair of leggings, fuzzy socks and a tee shirt.

"Go ahead and change and come down when you're finished." Letty whispered. One her way back to the kitchen, Letty popped in to check on Brian who was sitting up in his crib playing with his stuffed cheetah. She picked him up and brought him with her on her way. She placed him in the high chair and gave him some mangoes to eat while she finished dinner. Carmen was waking up just in time to be fed. Letty placed Brian in the playpen and Carmen up to be fed then she remembered Maria. She popped into the master bathroom with an extremely fussy Carmen. The crying baby scared Maria as she quickly turned and faced her sister. She sat on the edge of the tub, her top on the floor, bruises exposed.

"Maria…" Letty whispered. Her little sat there and tears began pouring out of her eyes. Which in return made Carmen cry more.

"Maria, honey. Get dressed in the dry clothes. I'm going to feed Carmen in my room. Come when you're done please." Maria simply nodded. Letty made herself comfortable on her bed and began feeding Carmen. Maria walked back into the room shortly after with her wet clothes balled up into her hands. "You can go ahead and put those down and come here." She patted the spot net to her on the bed.

"She blames you." Maria stated barely above a whisper. "She says that she doesn't want me to end up like you." Letty slowly soothed Maria's hair as her spoke. Something Dom always did to comfort her. "I don't blame you though, I blame her."

"Maria, I am so sorry. Nobody deserves this. You aren't going back to her you know that right?"

"Thank you." Carmen slowly stopped suckling and as Letty burped her, Carmen stared at Maria. Maria reached out and Carmen quickly grabbed her index finger. "She's beautiful Letty."

"So are you." A few minutes later the three of them walked down the stairs just as Dom was unlocking the door.

"Honey I'm home!" Dom shouted. "I come baring gifts. Well dessert." She stood in the living room staring at him, Maria a step behind her. "Maria, what a lovely surprise." He pecked his wife on the cheek and as he went in for a hug, Maria took a step back. He eyed Letty but she simply shook her head.

"Dinner is done so let's eat." Letty quickly plated the rice, chicken and salsa. There was an awkward silence at dinner that evening. Dom wasn't sure what to say or ask. Brian ignored his chicken and rice and only ate the salsa. Dom decided to clean the kitchen and watch the kids as Letty got Maria set up in the guest room.

"What am I going to do about school?" Maria asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm going to Ximena tomorrow, let her know you're safe and we can figure things out from there. I'm so sorry this happened but it won't happen again. The only way you're going back there is to get things you need. Get some rest, if you need anything I'm down the hall." Letty walked back downstairs to Dom, Brian, and Carmen all cuddled up on the couch.

"So, you didn't tell me we were having a house guest." Dom said as Letty sat next to him.

Letty sighed and took a deep breath. "Technically she ran away. Ximena apparently has been hitting her to try and make sure she doesn't end up like me."

Dom blew out a huge breath at the revelation. "Wow, so you let her know she wasn't going back there right?"

"I did. I just feel so bad Dom. She is so sweet and innocent and nothing like me!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter. She's got us now. Okay?" Letty nodded and picked up Carmen and cuddled her close.

"It's getting late. I'm going to skip bath time tonight and just cuddle a bit more.

Hours later, when Letty finished feeding Carmen, she walked past the guest room and could hear the tears. She silently walked into the guest room and sat next to her sister. Maria quickly wrapped her arms around Letty and continued to cry.


End file.
